360 Degrees Of My Heart
by keadyJ
Summary: /AU/ My heart is like a cup. Pour you out. And I'll fill my heart with you once again. I'll love you again. / They couldn't stay away from each other, and their hearts are screaming./ Sasusaku Fanfic with Naruhina NejiTen ShikaIno. (I might change title)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: this is my first story so I hope you enjoy c: I'll try to update ASAP. Please review :D -Keady

* * *

This was bothering him. He knew he like her, but now he wasn't denying it like all those years ago. It was drying him insane. All day and night that was all he thought about. That little pinkette that was _so annoying_because he couldn't stop thinking about. That pinkette, that was his best friend.

It wasn't right. She was a celebrity, but he was a simple billionaire. A guy should never fall for his best friend. It was the rule.

No guy could fall in love with their best friend. It had been bothering the poor Uchiha for quite some time now.

"Sasuke-teme! Look who's on TV!" The onyx eyed man flinched. Every one of his best friends knew that he like the pinkett. His mind was telling himself that he wasn't going to listen to that loud mouth blonde.

Uzumaki Naruto was a pure blonde with ultramarine blue eyes. He had scars that looked like whiskers on his cheeks. Clearly his favorite color was orange. That was all he wore. It was always a surprise to find that a simple Hyuga liked him. Still. He. Was. Just. To. Dense. To. See. That. Hinata. Was. Head. Over. Heels. About. Him. Poor girl.

"IT'S SAKURA-CHAN!" Uzumaki Naruto screamed to his best friend. Sasuke couldn't resist anymore. As soon as his eyes fluctuated to the TV, his eyes were glued. On the TV, Haruno Sakura was on the Kayaki show.

It had been so long since he had seen her face. It bothered him how she wasn't here in person.

~In the TV~

"So Sakura-chan." The interviewer said to the pinkette.

The room was filled with cameras and the crowd was monstrous and numerous. Many of the fans sat on the floor because there weren't enough seats.

Sakura, the pinkette, had silky strawberry waist length pink hair and cut glass emerald eyes. She was wearing a red polka-dotted halter top with a denim skirt and simple black All-Star shoes. No makeup was on her face. She was extremely beautiful.

"Hai?" The pinkette said delicately. Her voice was soft spoken and angelic.

"How does it feel to have your 5th album out, and you still manage to stay beautiful and cute to model and act?" The interviewer known as Kayaki said.

She was about in her late 20's with short brown hair in a bob. She wore a simple velvet dress that went down to her ankles. Not many people could pull of really short hair, but Kayaki did.

"Ano... I'm not really sure. I just try my best and Kami-sama has been too kind to me." Sakura said.

Everyone could feel her nervousness. Her shyness was what made her so original and different from all the other celebrities. It was so easy for her to sing and act in from of cameras and people, but why not talk?

"Oh yes! But he's so kind to you because you're so talented." Sakura blushed. Kayaki smiled at her shyness. "Tell us about your family."

"Hai Kayaki-san. I have 2 brothers named Gaara and Sasori. My sister's name is Akira. I am the youngest. My mother and father have always been busy so I never got to spend time with them." (A/N: Sorry I had to do that... It's for good use.)"

"Hai! Hai! Saki-chan! Haruno Akira is the famous fashion designer, everyone. I heard she was the oldest. You know, I'm pretty good friends with your sister."

"Hai. She talks about you often."

Kayaki laughed. "That's my Akira. Now, let's move on to something else... something more important." Kayaki smiled warningly, but it also an evil smirk. "Saki-chan, do you have a lover?"

Sakura's cheeks were hot. It was a simple blush but it was visible to the human eye. It made her look so much more daring and adorable. "Matsu! Nani? Nani?"

"See that mina? She has one. Come on my little cherry blossom. Do tell."

"Ano... ano... there isn't anyone really. I consider myself liking him to be only a lie. He doesn't like me back."

Sakura smiled grimly.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about that. I bet many guys would love you no matter what." Kayaki said trying to make everything better. It didn't.

"Okay... Do tell of you new movie. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No not at all."

"I heard it's going to be shooted in Konoha. Are you excited to visit your hometown again."

"Hai!" Sakura was so excited about the film. It was only her 2nd movie and she planned to have a good acting career. "Though I love it here in Ojo, my work has been done here and I miss home very much."

"What are you excited about?"

"To see all of best friends and family. And I finally get to go to Konoha High School and be a normal person again." Sakura said.

Kayaki couldn't help but smile at the bright girl over and over again. Kayaki was a friend of Akira's and they got along just well. "Can you name your best friends?"

"Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji."

"Wow! Their all part of the Alliance 7. A7!" Kayaki said excitedly. "Now we're almost out of time. Would you like to sing a song for us?"

Sakura smiled her bright angelic smile. "Of course."

Sakura stand on center stage. She had been doing since she was 5 and she never got over her nerves. The pinkette close her eyes.

Then the music started. (LiSa- Ichiban no Takaramono (My Most Precious Treasure))

_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari. Sore mo ii omoide datta._

As soon as she sang, the audience clapped. Her voice was so beautiful indeed. Then there was silence and only the guitar strumming.

She imaged it was Sasuke playing the guitar. That's how everything began, with Sasuke's guitar and the courage to sing.

Every time she had sung she thought of Sasuke. His perfect strumming of the guitar, Naruto and Ino cheering her on with their loud mouths, and TenTen would tell them to shut up so she could hear. And of course Shikamaru and Neji would just listen from behind. Everything was perfect. Singing was her passion.

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai. Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara._

It felt so right to sing.

_Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe. Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono._

As she sang the last note, the crowd went crazy with standing ovations, on cores and bravos.

~Back to Sasuke and Naruto~

"BRAVO SAKURA-CHAN! BRAVO!" Naruto was in tears. "Hear that teme? She's coming to Konoha!"

Sasuke smirked. She was coming. The news felt... comforting... She was coming back... coming home...

And this time, he wasn't going to screw up like he did when he was 5.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all my editors c; me encanta mi amgias mucho. Sorry for bad spanish... I just started learning. I wanted to say thank you for all the readers that have read my story. Hope this chapter is to your liking. (: Please review it makes me happy. -Keady

I use quite a lot of Japanese in my stories, but it's nothing you can't figure out.

Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THOU SASUSAKU WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER.

Please Enjoy

* * *

The sun's crimson and incandescent rays were too radiant for Sasuke's liking. The Uchiha had never had any liking to anything sweet and nice. Except probably a certain someone.

"Morning, Uchiha," said a familiar voice. The figure came over to his bed and poked him the cheek. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

Hyuga Neji had long auburn, amber hair with milky white eyes. He didn't wear his traditional kimono that he always wore. He was dress in a melanoid v-neck top with basketball shorts.

Sasuke covered himself in his summery and flossy blanket. "Who let you in my house, Hyuga?"

"Your mom." The Hyuga said bluntly.

Sasuke was annoyed. "Figures..."

Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, came into the room.

His mother was flawless, with obsidian dark orbs and ravishing long, jet hair down to her elbows. Her figure was attenuate for her age, but it was still significant. She still in her floral pajamas.

"Sasu-cakes, you been sleeping for too long. Go to school." Said Mikoto as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's a Sunday, ka-san."

Mikoto scratched her head and yawned. "Oh... yeah." Mikoto was clearly not a morning person. If anyone dared disturbed her from her beauty sleep she would put them to sleep. Deep...deep... sleep.

"Morning beautiful." His brother, Itachi, said, teasing his little brother.

Itachi was all dressed up too. His outfit was similar to Neji except Itachi wore a white shirt instead.

Neji secretly smirked. Everything that involved his rival/friend was just to amusing for him.

Sasuke's face remained with his usual emotionless, but handsome-looking face. "Morning Weasel, Hygua."

"Hey, isn't your girlfriend coming back today?" Itachi said teasingly. He knew how much he liked his girl. He just liked seeing his brother's face redden. And of course it grew red as a STOP sign.

The Hyuga was cracking up.

"Shut up, Hygua. Aren't you with your girlfriend? You know Ten-"

"UCHIHA!"

-Doctor Tsunade Pops up (Tsunade's Facts)- Neji never got angered unless it's about TenTen. He had had a crush on her since she had beaten him up in the 5th grade... But that was another story for another day.

Then you can guess what happened. As best friends should be, beating each other to death. It was a fair fight. In the end they both landed a fist in each other faces.

You might want to add more detail to make it more interesting, like what people are thinking or doing or feeling as they are speaking. You need to include how people say things, too: like bluntly, excitedly, quickly...etc.

* * *

"Sakura-san." A hand patted on the pinkette's shoulder. "We're in here, Suna."

Moderately, the girl open her eyes. She rubbed them once and tried to adjust to the new setting. Sakura unclasped her pocket and took out her glasses. The glasses she wore were insanely cute with Sakura.

Sakura was wearing a sapphire colossal hoodie with denim short shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun with access hair framing her face.

Konoha was so peaceful. Suna too. Gaara-nii's (A/N: Or is it Gaara-nee) here. Maybe I should visit him. She thought. Maybe another time, he's probably studying, anyway.

"Look! Look! Everyone it's HARUNO SAKURA." As words grew out, the whole airport heard that Haruno Sakura was there.

So much for having a peaceful day.

For the last 3 hours she had been squashed by her fans and answering a bunch of questions. Her manager just sat in the chair, exhausted. For the first 30 minutes she had tried calming them down, but of course, it was hopeless.

"Sakura-san. Your flight will leave in 2 minutes. Shall we go?"

"Hai, Pinito-san." Sakura said. She waved bye to her heartbroken fans and quickly got on her seat on the plane in first class.

Sakura smiled and whispered to herself. "Konoha, here I come."

Pinito, her manager, smiled as she heard that. She hadn't been Sakura's manager for long, but she grew very fond of the girl. She was so congenial and considerate to everyone. Most of the celebrities she worked for were a pain in the butt. She had never seen Konoha, but from pictures online, Pinito was already excited.

"Sakura-san." Pinito said.

"Is there something wrong, Pinito-san?"

Pinito smiled at the girl. She was too kind. "No, I just wanted to know what Konoha's like."

Sakura's face were all smiles. She smiled from ear to ear. "Pinito-san! It's beautiful! Amazing. With Sakura trees! And-and-"

The pinkette couldn't keep her mouth shut. Pinito didn't mind. She listened to every word.

* * *

"TEME! WHY WON'T YOU COME PICK UP SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto said.

"Hn." He simply said.

"Aw. Is THE Uchiha Sasuke shy?" Ino said.  
Naruto, Ino, and Neji were already there at the Uchiha Household. (-cough cough- Mansion ) They were waiting for Hinata and TenTen to come.

There was another door bell. TenTen was there in all her glory; dress and a enormous shirt that went to her knees and a faded and baggy pair of jeans. Her hair was in her regular two-bun do.

"Hey TenTen." Ino asked. Hinata by herself. She got into too much trouble. "Isn't Hinata here?"

"Code: NIHSHFSSCC AKA Code 1." (A/N: Naruto is here, so Hinata fainted, so she can't come.)

Ino nodded her head in understanding. "Rajor. Anyways, where's that lazy ass?"

"Where do you think?" TenTen said. "On his couch, probably."

Everyone nodded, but what they don't know... is that Shikamaru was already at the airport waiting for Sakura. (A/N: -Gasps-) She was like a sister to him, since she was the only one that didn't question his alternatives.

"You sure you're not coming, teme?" Naruto said again. It wouldn't be the same without Sasuke or without Sakura.

"No, dobe. I have better plans."

Neji crossed his arms. Yeah right? Other plans. What's more important to him than Sakura? It's like what more important to me than Ten- I mean school... yeah school...

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN SAKURA. IT'S LIKE ME HAVING NO RAMEN. (A/N: Do I really have to tell who said that? (: hehe)

"Naru-to!" Ino said pointing a finger that him. She began to talk in a dramatic voice. "Not going will only make his need to see her grow stronger. Soon he won't be able to stand it."

Sasuke had already left the room. Bakas... he thought to himself.

* * *

"Drive faster, Neji! My great grandma can drive faster than you." TenTen said, screaming at the poor Hyuga. TenTen was seating in the passenger seat and the 2 loud mouth blondes were in the back, also screaming at each other.

It was the longest 45 minutes in Neji's life. The screaming would never end.

By the time Ino and Naruto are 20, they'll lose their voices for sure. Then everything would be better.

The airport came to view. More shouting.

"I'm coming, Sakura-chan!" TenTen, Ino, and Naruto said while running to the airport from their parking spot.

There waiting in front of door, stood the one and only Haruno Sakura. "Hey guys!" She said in her chipper voice. Shikamaru was standing next to her leaning against the wall. They would have been surprised if Sakura wasn't there.

There was pregnant silence. Ino was the first to break it. "Forehead! Welcome back!" Then they all attacked her with hugs, even Neji.

"Gosh guys! Did I go for that long? Everything seems the same." That got a slap from Ino.

"Forehead, it's been 11 years, of course it's been a while." Ino's eyes were filled with tears. They slowly fell down her face like dewdrops on a leaf.

"Hey Sakura-chan! We should get some ramen sometime!" Naruto shouted putting his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled at her friends. "You guys look so different, even if I saw you guys a bunch of times on TV."

Sakura gazed around the room and was disappointed. "Where's Chicken Butt and Hina-chan?"

"He...um...has other plans. Sorry Sak." Neji said.

TenTen, Ino,and Shikamaru knew this affected Sakura a lot. Everyone knew how she had always had a crush on him. Everyone except the Uchiha. For someone so smart as Sasuke, he was dense.

"Oh, I see. It's okay though! Anyways why isn't Hinata-chan? Let's go! Can't wait to see Akira and Sasori!" Sakura said a little too happy. Inside she felt a little disappointed. She was hoping the Chicken Butt had a heart to at least come.

"Code 1." Ino and TenTen said at the same time. Sakura smiled in relief. For a second she almost thought Hinata didn't care too. She always reminisced about them being together again, with the same code when they made when they were 5.

Naruto pointed his finger at Ino, TenTen, and Sakura. "What's Code 1? Sakura-chan! Tell me! Sakura-chan! Ino and TenTen are so mean to me!"

Sakura giggled. Same old Naruto. "You're smart enough to figure it out by yourself. Ne?"

Naruto's eyes were sparkling now. "Really, Sakura-chan? You really think so?"

Sakura nodded her head and patted Naruto on the head. "Positive."

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Ino shouted. "Let's go party!"

* * *

"You know, Sasu-cakes. Stop daydreaming, and go get your girl." Mikoto said.

"Hn. I don't care about that girl."

"How about that time you forced down your pride to bake her cupcakes."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke lied. That day was probably the worse day he ever had. He spent so long making the girl that cupcake. He even messed up a bunch of times, but he was so determined he asked his father for help. That moment was probably the only moment his father seemed to care about him.

"How about that time when you said you wanted to have little pink Uchiha babies." Mikoto said.

Sasuke blushed and turned his face away from his mom. "Nothing like that happened."

Mikoto laughed. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but one of these days you can either decide to swallow your pride and confess or regret everything at her wedding."

"Stop talking gibberish, ka-san."

Uchiha Mikoto only thought to herself how Sasuke and her husband were so alike. "You're just like your father."

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Sasuke stormed out the door. He hated his father. It felt awkward just calling him otou-san. His father only cared for Itachi and hated everything Sasuke did.

He was so angry. His brain took over and he grabbed his jacket and keys and ran to his black Ferrari.

And you can guess where he went. The airport.

For 45 minutes he remembered the girl with the pink hair. The one that stood up to him. The girl that had saved him from himself.

Sasuke realized he was already at the airport.

He rushed into the airport, checking every section for the Pinkette. He had no luck.

She had already left. He was too late.****

A/N: Did you like it? There will be a sasusaku moment in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks again to my awesome editors c: REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: warning you there are a lot of mistakes and from this on the true story begins. I realize that the 2nd chapter was sort of the downer since I didnt get as much views soooooooooooooooo yeah... anyway please review they inspire me to write more... _**

* * *

**_Declaimer. I dont not own anything _**

**_Please enjoy c:_**

**_R & R_**

* * *

Sakura slouched in her snug lucent shade of cerulean bed. The words kept replaying into her head. _He didn't come. He didn't come. He doesn't care. _All she could think about was that chicken butt. She giggled to herself. Yes, his chicken butt hair.

_"Your hair looks like a chicken's butt." Little Sakura said giggling. She was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a straw hat. Her long strawberry hair was tied into 2 braids. _

_The Uchiha was more interactive when he was little. He was wearing blue hoodie that held the Uchiha crest on it. _He is still arrogant whether the age_. "No, it doesn't!" _

_Sakura stood up on her toes and fluffed his hair. _Sasuke and Sakura was the same size then. Now Sasuke was a whole head taller._ "C-H-I-C-K-E-N!" She cried smiling. Sakura ran away whiling sticking out her tongue. Sasuke twitched. _

_Sasuke didn't hesitate go after her. Though Sakura was fast, Sasuke was faster and managed to catch her. He placed his arms around her waist threw her into the lake. _

_"UCHIHA!" The pinkette screamed as the Uchiha jumped into the lake with her. The 2 had found the lake together. No one else had known about it. _

_Just the two of them. _

Sakura sighed as she remembered that memory. She was going to visit that lake soon. Maybe even with Sasuke. Sasuke had changed over the years. He wasn't as happy as before, but Sasuke was still Sasuke.

Sakura's door flung open. "What are you doing here, Imouto?"

"Gomen, Akira-nee." Sakura said to her older sister. "I felt like I need to space to think."

"Imouto, you have an amazing dress on," Akira pointed out. Sakura's dress was simple and was made of fine emerald green silk with a livid bow tying the whole thing together. "You're finally back home and you have a party out there for you, so why are you so upset." Akira said, comforting her little sister.

Akira had pink hair and emerald green eyes just like Sakura's. Her dress was laced black with a smooth silky dress beneath the lace. Her strawberry hair was in a careless, but beautiful up do with a couple strands hanging down to frame her divine face.

"I'm not upset." Sakura said forcing a smile. It wasn't as nice or bright as her genuine one, but it could fool a couple people. Akira wasn't one of them. They knew each other for too long.

"There's a party out there for you." Akira smiled grimly. Sakura always kept her worries to herself, it worried her. "Go have some fun, it will cheer you up."

Sakura forced an elegant smile. This one didn't look so genuine. "I'm fine!" She said as she dragged herself to get out of her room and enjoy the party Ino and Naruto had thrown for her.

Akira just stood behind deep in her thoughts. _It's probably about Sasuke. That girl still hasn't gotten over that damn boy. How troublesome… Gosh I'm starting sounding like Shikamaru. _

Unlike Sasori and Gaara, Akira understood Sakura by just looking at the girl. Her face was as readable as a book. Her face was practically screaming out her emotions.

The 22 year old pulled out her phone. Akira dialed some numbers. _This better work out. _Akira's plans have always worked in the past, but this time, she needed some help. It was time for old friends to be united again.

"Hey Weasel." Akira said in her monotone voice.

"Akira, don't call me that." Itachi said jokingly on the other end of the phone.

Akira and he had been friends forever with Sasori and Sukimi. Akira had the brains, Itachi had the skills and somewhat the brains, Sasori had the guts, and Sukimi had the kindness. They were the perfect four in high school. Now they rarely met up because of their busy lives.

"Look anyway, I need a favor." Akira said sternly. She was serious, and when she was serious, **_SHE WAS SERIOUS_**.

"What's in it for me?" The Uchiha could hear the gravity on the other side of the phone. This was something big.

"You stupid Uchihas and always getting something back. I promise there's something in it for you."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Get Sasuke here at my house now. Sakura's back."

Akira could hear Itachi smirk in the phone. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

"_Tsh. _I guess you don't want to go on that date with Suki next fr-."

"WAIT! Sukimi's involved in this?!"

"Yes, lover boy. PRONPTO. Hurry and get Sasuke's butt here."

_I don't know if this is going to work out. I will give them a push, but the rest is on their own. Good Luck Sakura._

Akira dialed some more numbers.

"Hey, Suki." She said to her best friend. Sukimi had short curly titan hair that went only to her shoulders. Her big eyes were river grey. Sukimi showed no expression unless she was smiling, and when she was, she looked like an angel.

"Aki-chan? It's been forever." Sukimi screamed excitedly through the phone.

Akira always felt she was asking too much of Sukimi. Sukimi was always so kind and put many people's needs and wants before her own.

"I need a favor."

* * *

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said bowing to the Haruno. "Welcome back." The Hygua had gotten rid of her stuttering. Her father has placed her in lady classes.

The Hyuga had long jet hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were just like Neji's milky white eyes, but Hinata's showed lighter and shone like the moon.

Hinata and Neji were fairly close cousins.

"Arigatou, Hina-chan" Sakura said bowing down to the Hyuga. Though, they were in the same level of power, it always felt right to bow to one another.

"HEY FOREHEAD." Ino screamed. Even without a mic, her voice projected all the way around the room, echoing. "Nice party, huh? A lot of rich people are here."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." Even though, she had been going to gigantic parties before, she always felt like she never belonged anywhere.

Everywhere Sakura went, people stopped and talked to her. The more people came to talk, the more she thought she didn't belong. Big parties just weren't her thing.

* * *

TenTen and Neji were feeling the same thing. They both were on Sakura's abundant patio. TenTen wore a simple white dress, that Ino had forced her to wear and her hair was just in a simple 2 bun-do like always. Ino couldn't get rid of that. Neji just wore a simple white tux.

"Neji." TenTen said. The Hyuga was startled by the sudden call of his name. "Y-yes?" He answered.

"Sakura, you know she's only staying for a year. Then she leaves. The movie is the only reason she's here. What if we never see her after this?"

Neji fell in love with TenTen's strength. But he soon went head over heels for her heart as well. "Your thinking too much. Sakura isn't that kind of person to ditch her friends so easily."

TenTen gave a soft chuckle. "I guess you're right. Maybe I am thinking too much. NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

"_Shh._" His arms were wrapped around TenTen's waist. TenTen was blushing madly at the sudden move. She was glad they weren't facing each other.

Neji let go admittedly as soon as he realized what he had done. "Gomen, it was wrong of me. Please excuse me."

Neji left the confused girl standing alone.

TenTen had a soft side to Neji. Every other boy, she had hated. Instead of thinking of him as a boy, she thought of him as a brother, a loyal friend, and that's why Neji was afraid to tell her.

* * *

Sasuke slipped on his black leather jacket. He was wearing a skull t-shirt with baggy dark blue jeans.

His mind was empty. He was nervous, but you wouldn't be able to feel a vibe, unless you stood extremely close to him, which was hard to do. Uchiha's rarely let anyone close to them.

Sasuke's thoughts were focused on how he wanted to approach her. It had been 11 years. They both were 16 now. It scared him if she had changed.

"Sasuke." Itachi said as he sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"What now, Weasel?"

Itachi looked at his little brother once and gave a smile. _Akira, it's all up to you from this point on. _He quickly brushed shoulders and whispered, "Good luck." Then he was gone.

Sasuke smirked to himself. _Thanks, Onee-san. I'll need it. _

(A/N: I wanted a cute brotherly moment. :( I guess I pretty much failed since it was so short.)

Sasuke started up his car, and drove to his destiny. (A/N: That's so dramatic :) Hehe)

The Haruno Manor was coming into view. There were barely any parking spot, but Sasuke managed to find one.

"Sasuke." A voice said behind him.

He turned about to see a girl smiling at him. "Akira."

"You were probably expecting someone else, ne?" She said giggling.

Akira was more mature than Sakura for sure. She didn't have the cute dimples that Sakura had when she smiled, but instead she had high cheek bones.

"Where's Sakura." Sasuke said monotonically.

Akira gave a low laugh. "You're getting impatient."

Sasuke didn't reply. He was getting impatient, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Akira got extremely serious. Not many things frightened him, but Akira scared him to death.

"Take care of her, kay?" They both knew who she was talking about. "Remember, if you make her cry once, I'll have your head on a stick." Then she quickly walked off. She turned her head for a quick glance. "I'll be watching." Then she was gone.

Sasuke took her words to heart. He had trusted Akira more than his brother himself. Maybe it was the mysterious way Akira did things. No one knew exactly what happened in that little devil's head of hers.

He took a deep breath and entered. The party was loud and chaotic. As expected of Naruto and Ino. He had spotted her on the first glace. Sakura was not hard to miss with the strawberry pink hair.

"Sakura." He said. He was getting nervous. Her soft green eyes weren't helping, either.

Sakura nearly had spit her drink all over him. "S-sa-suke."

Sasuke smirked at her expression. "We need to talk." Even before she can answer, he grabbed her wrist and briskly stormed into the nearest quiet room. Akira had caughted this and smiled. _That boy sure is impatient. _

"Why are you here?" Sakura said. Sasuke's wrist was still grabbing onto her hand.

"Why not?"

That made Sakura blush. "But, you hate parties." She said.

"But, I don't hate you."

Sakura turned her head away from her trying her best to hide her blush.

He wrapped her hands around her and whispered in her ear. "Sakura... I love you."

_**A/N: Did you like it? so there are a bunch of mistakes becuz my editors are busy ppl and have lives c: Remember to R & R I plan to update soon. One of my reviewers said she wanted to know what happened to them when they where 5. I promise that will be coming up soon. (: **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: so this one is rlly short than the others cuz yeah... anyway thank you for all the views lately. it sure increased by a bunch. anyways i warn u there are a bunch and i mean a bunch of mistakes that i didnt catch while reading it over. i promise that the next chapter will acutally be worth reading unlike this one. i know no one ever reads the top a/n and the bottom a/n so yeah... anyway since i love the high school setting in fanfictions im ganna be doing on in the next chapter. It will probably have the most words next chap so it will take a long time till i update. i still have school and such and i am extremely worried about my grades... sorry to bug u about my life :D**_

_**There will be some ShikaIno and Naruhina in this. Did you guys like my NejiTen in chapter 3? yeah ik it sucked**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Recap from The last chapter:

_Sasuke smirked at her expression. "We need to talk." Even before she can answer, he grabbed her wrist and briskly stormed into the nearest quiet room. Akira had caughted this and smiled. That boy sure is impatient. _

_"Why are you here?" Sakura said. Sasuke's wrist was still grabbing onto her hand._

_"Why not?"_

_That made Sakura blush. "But, you hate parties." She said._

_"But, I don't hate you."_

_Sakura turned her head away from her trying her best to hide her blush._

_He wrapped her hands around her and whispered in her ear. "Sakura... I love you."_

* * *

Sakura was paralyzed. Everything was dead silence, except for the pounding of their hearts and their heavy breaths. She wanted to know the reason he was doing this. A person like him could never like her. Even if he did, she would never be good enough.

Sakura broke the silence. Her usually strong voice was scratchy and a little bit sad. Sasuke was too nervous to notice. "Oh Sasuke! That was perfect! How did you know I was looking for a person to practice my lines with?" Sasuke just stood there frozen in shock. _Only this girl could be this dense. _

No matter how much it had hurt Sakura to say it, she had too. She wasn't the right girl for him. Sasuke deserved someone _better. _Better than her.

Sasuke had finally decided that this was the best way to. "Hn." He said. What he really meant was _yeah, I love you, this is not a lie. I loved you since we were 5 and yeah I guess freaking love you... but you say this is from the script?_

Sakura giggled. Sasuke's arms were off of her waist and she was freely to move. "You, with your famous 'hn's. Same old Sasuke I see." Sakura stood on her toes and fluffed his hair like when they were little 5 year olds. "Same chicken butt hair too."

Her bright smile didn't cure everything this time. Sasuke was still dying to hold her in his arms and tell her this wasn't a lie.

Sasuke smiled. (A/N: oh yess... he smiled) He rarely smiled. Only Sakura knew about his little dimple on his left cheek. Sasuke didn't know how much he had missed her until she had called him a chicken butt.  
"So yes?"

"What?" Sasuke said.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "_Geesh. _Your ganna help me with my lines, aren't you. I need all the help I can get."

Sakura wanted to punch his face right then and there. "Butt head..."

* * *

"Naruto-san, w-hat are you doing." Hinata said as she was pulled to the dance floor by Naruto. (A/N: hinata's kind of OOC but i think this is better than her shy act in the manga/anime)

Naruto stopped his steps, and looked at the shy girl with a smile from ear to ear. "Hinata, let's dance!"

"A-a-no-WOAH!" Hinata wasn't a person with balance. She was always clumsy and she could never stop herself from falling.

Naruto had spun her 360 degrees around. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance, Hinata?"

"No, gomen..." Hinata said lowering her head in shame. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hinata, I'll teach you."

(A/N: Notice how he says her name more than necessary (: and he's a lot quieter when she's around... I wonder why? . )

Hinata bowed to Naruto. "Arigatou, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled at the shy girl. "Come on."

The shy Hyuga did so. "Gomen... I didn't mean t-"

"Hinata," Naruto interrupted giving her a closed smile. Hinata found that this smile was only for her and that somewhere deep, deep, and deep down, he understood her feelings. "You really need to calm down Hinata, and enjoy life, ya' know?"

The confused Hinata just stood at her childhood crush. TenTen, Sakura, and Ino have always told her to loosen up too. "Hai."

Naruto showed her the steps. Hinata watched closely "Steps are Right 1, left 1, left 2, 2. Then you would switch them to left 1, right 1, right 2, 2." (A/n: gundam style baby!)

Hinata watched his steps, over and over again. The movements were forming in her head. Ino was famous because she was a model and an amazing dancer. TenTen was a dancer too. And Sakura, she was a jack of all traits. Hinata was just a Hyuga. She wanted to be more. She frowned. "Naruto-s-"

"Only Naruto, please. Make that Naruto-kun if you want." Naruto said giving her a white smile. His smile were so bright and she loved everything about them. She loved how he lived to the fullest, which she could not as a Hyuga.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" She said giving him warm smile.

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Dance with me?"

The shy girl nodded and took his hand.

(A/N: I think i totally fail at all the love sense... totally fail... please help)

* * *

"Ino, why are you so loud. I can't hear myself think..." Shikamaru said covering his eyes. He was sitting in a wooden chair in Sakura's backyard.

Ino banged her hands on her slim waist. "You're always so freaking lazy and you call me loud. I'm just living life to the fullest."

"Living life to the fullest isn't about how many boys you pick up, Ino. Living life can be the simplest things that people ignore." (A/N: shikamaru is my fave chara (other than naruto)! who agrees? in manga and anime (: and in this story)

"Like what?" Ino said.

Shikamaru smiled. "Look up." Ino tilted her head to see the memorizing, midnight stars twinkling down at her. Each one had different light, shape, and sizes. They reminded them of people with stories to tell.

"Wow! This is amazing." She said softly. Her past was not a place she wanted to visit, but here down under the stars wrapped around her, she could. Shikamaru had always been outside at parties alone and she can see why.

"See, I told you. Sakura and I would always watch the stars together and tell each other a story."

Ino had always known Sakura's and Shikamaru's relationship. It was love, but it wasn't the love that Sasuke and Sakura had, it was the brotherly-sisterly love. When Sakura was little she had ran away from home because she missed her family and wanted to find them. During her search, she had met Shikamaru and he had leaded her back to her house.

"Shikamaru." Ino said.

"What?"

"Tell me a story."

Shikamaru looked confused, but shortly after he smiled. He had never expected Ino, out of all people, to be interested in these things.

(A/N: see? I totally fail at this... but they don't like eachother so i guess this isnt rlly a 'cute' scene... do you guys like ino and sai or shikamaru and ino? Tell me so yeah...)

* * *

_**A/N: did u like it? yeah its getting bad i just know it... anyway please review (: ill inspire me to write more so please do so. if u like Ino and Sai better please tell me (: Love you all and thank you :)**_


End file.
